


I Forgot How To Be Alone

by I_am_Kazza



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 3 am is peak writing time, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jackanda, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, its so fluffy i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Kazza/pseuds/I_am_Kazza
Summary: Some people put on thunder and lighting ambiance to help them sleep. For Jack, it's a different story.Title inspired by Coffee Talk - BroadsideIt's okay to tell me that you hate it.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Forgot How To Be Alone

At first it was just rain. Soft and subtle, didn't bother Jack from her sleep. Not even the distant flash of light that could be mistaken for a skycar taking off. The rain got harder with bigger drops and thunder began rolling in. A sharp crack was felt through Jack's chest causing her to jump right out of her skin and nearly out of bed. Jack's ultimate fears besides doctors, was thunder and heavy rain. Anything that could remind her of Taltin.

Jack knew she wasn't back there. She knew she was far from it and not a child anymore, but the memories and tingling feelings in her fingers, racing up her arms and a pit forming in her stomach, chest getting tighter and tighter, breathes becoming short. And just a soft, groggy hum of a whisper, "The storm is moving on."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, still laying on her side, pulling herself closer into Jack's space. Jack looked up to the double doors to the large balcony and watched as the flashes of light moved further away and the rain got quieter.

"See?" Miranda's hand rubbed slowly between Jack's shoulder blades, passing over the scar that ran down her spine. Her breathing slowed and her hands ceased from shaking. "Do you want some water?"

Jack shook her head, choosing to lay back down. Putting herself right into Miranda's arms and wrapping herself around her body as Miranda continued to provide a soothing comfort, kissing the top of her head. Jack tilted her head up, looking right into Miranda's eyes, "Thanks,"

The other woman was still half asleep, looking down at her lover, bringing her hand up to Jack's cheek, "I love you." Then pressing her lips to Jack's.

They looked at one another one last time before they both fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tear myself apart for these two


End file.
